¿Despertarás hoy?
by Charlie no esta Charlie se fue
Summary: AU. En un momento lo tuve sosteniendo mis manos, confesándome sus sentimientos, y al otro se había alejado de mí, entregándose al fuego con tal de salvar una vida. Tadashi se ha sumergido profundamente en el mar de los sueños, y yo... sólo puedo esperar a que despierte hoy. Hidashi


**Pairing: **Tadashi x Hiro (Hidashi)

**Summary: **En un momento lo tuve tomando mis manos, confesándome sus sentimientos, y al otro se había alejado de mí, entregándose al fuego con tal de salvar una vida. Tadashi se ha sumergido profundamente en el mar de los sueños, y yo... sólo puedo esperar a que despierte hoy.

**Agradecimientos: **A **itsktyall** por ser piola y betearme :')

**Advertencias: **Feels (?)

**Aclaración: **En este AU Tadashi **sí** alcanzó a escapar de la explosión, pero con quemaduras y cayendo en estado de coma ;-;

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Big Hero 6 es propiedad de Disney y Marvel porque soy pobre -sobs-_

* * *

**~Dedicado a todas las personitas del grupo Hidashi que nos han ayudado a crecer en tan poco tiempo~**

* * *

_If there's a place that I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you?_

_Because you're the only hope for me_

The Only Hope For Me Is You – My Chemical Romance

**...**

Entro a la sala con lentitud, la esperanza se agita en mi pecho. ¿Despertarás hoy?

Los ojos cerrados y la ligera respiración a través de la máscara de oxígeno indican que Tadashi sigue dormido.

—No importa —me repito, las palabras resuenan en mi mente— sé que pronto lo hará.

Tomo una silla y la aproximo hasta la cama, ignoro los sonidos de la maquina al otro lado. Sentado y observando su cuerpo corrompido por las quemaduras, mis pensamientos se deslizan en mis recuerdos.

Es increíble como una pequeña fracción de tiempo puede cambiarlo todo.

En un momento lo tuve tomando mis manos, confesándome su orgullo como sus sentimientos, y al otro había corrido lejos de mí, entregándose al fuego, dispuesto a salvar una vida.

Si de algo lo culpo, es su malditamente bondadosa capacidad de pensar en los demás antes que él. Está bien, pero también le hace mal.

—Podrías estar conmigo ahora mismo...

Su vida permanece en este mundo, pero _él_ está lejos, sumido en un profundo sueño del cual no despertará por un beso de amor verdadero. Tal vez sí.

Mis ojos se enfocan en su rostro, hay varios vendajes ahí. Quedarán algunas cicatrices, no me impedirán que él me guste. Sí, me gusta. Es mi hermano, pero no me importa. Nuestra relación será prohibida para el mundo, no para nosotros. Los sentimientos no se eligen, sólo surgen. Los niegues, los ignores o los aceptes, estarán ahí.

**...**

—_Te amo, Hiro. _

_La dulce sensación que invadió mi ser al escuchar sus palabras no se compara con nada que haya sentido antes. Lo miré, me sonrió. _

—_Yo también te amo, Tadashi —le sonreí de vuelta. _

_Estando frente a frente, él se inclinó y yo me puse en puntas de pie, alcanzando mis brazos a su cuello y dejando nuestros rostros a milímetros de distancia, los ojos fijos en los del otro y los acelerados latidos de mi corazón retumbando en mi cabeza. Sabía que su pulso igualaba al mío._

**...**

Y divagando, puedo jurar que vi uno de sus dedos moverse. No, definitivamente se movió. Entrelazo su mano con la mía.

_¿Puedo ser tu única esperanza?_

La aparición de una enfermera en la habitación me hace alejarme de mis cuestionamientos invisibles. Ya casi termina el horario de visitas. Agradezco y ella se retira. Vuelvo la vista a Tadashi.

_Porque tu eres la única esperanza para mí._

Sin deshacer el agarre, me levanto y me inclino, posando suavemente mis labios en los suyos. Es mi manera de trasmitirle mis emociones. Susurrando un adiós sobre ellos, finalmente me separo y camino hasta la puerta, mientras una silenciosa plegaria se pierde en el tiempo.

Tal vez despiertes mañana.

* * *

Fin.

De alguna manera estoy conforme con el resultado :'D amo a esta pareja, me da muchos feels (aunque tengo que aceptarlo, el angst no es lo mío)

Espero que les haya gustado y si me dejan un review con amor no me enojo (?)

**-Charlie :DdDD**


End file.
